


We All Need A Friend.

by itsacoldwinter



Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [4]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Give Hyun a hug 2021, Hyuk cares for hyun aw :(, Hyuk comforting Hyun, Hyun needs a hug, I wrote this in class uh-, Mild Angst, Woah a fanfic, idk - Freeform, this can be platonic or romantic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacoldwinter/pseuds/itsacoldwinter
Summary: Just Hyuk comforting Hyun after a nightmare.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	We All Need A Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic *fboy faces* Anyways, I wrote this to distract myself from Love Alarm- (ignore typos LOL)

Hyun tossed around in his bed. Well technically it was Hyuk’s bed in the camera room but the two have spent so much time together.

_ Hyun-su felt a snap.  _

_ "I did it because the sky is clear."  _

_ Hyun-su felt the kicks continue.  _

_ He wanted it to stop.  _

_ Stop. _

_ Please stop. _

_ It hurts. _

_ Go away. _

_ Stop it. _

_ "I don't have a brother" _

_ "He just wants what’s best for you. You understand right?" _

_ He nodded.  _

_ Even if they all turned their back on him, he still waited. Waited for someone to understand him. But no one did.  _

_ Another kick.  _

_ Yet another kick. _

_ He just wants it to be over. _

Hyun woke up crying. A scream at the tip of his mouth. A whimper left his lips.

"Hyun? Why are you up?" He heard Hyuk ask.

Hyuk looked at him with worry in his eyes.

He was thankful he had him on his side.

"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled. He didn't want to tell him the full truth.

Hyuk in response pulled him back down in bed. 

"Come here," Hyuk says pulling him into a hug

"Talk to me." He mutters letting the younger know he cares for him 

"Huh? I thought you were the emotionless leader?" Hyun mumbled 

Hyuk laughs pulling the younger teen closer 

"I'm not heartless." He tells the boy

Hyun hums sleepily.

Hyuk coos a little. Hyun sending him a glare. 

"Sleep. I'll be here." 

The boy fell asleep within seconds. Hyuk forces himself not to coo again. He smiles. 

He turns his attention to the cameras in front of him, watching them from the mattress. His attention mainly focused on Hyun.

He wasn't tired, he just wanted to keep Hyunsu safe no matter what.

* * *

_ "It's your fault my mom died" his former friend shook him  _

_ *crack* _

_ The metal pipe hit him again.  _

_ I just wanted a friend. Why does he hate me? _

_ The sky is clear. He now hates when it's clear.  _

_ He wishes it would rain forever. _

_ He couldn’t be himself.  _

_ Why does everyone hate him? _

_ He didn't want to lose them. _

_ This isn't his fault. _

"Hy- Hyun. No Hyun- stop you're hurting yourself. I'm here shhh. You're safe."

Hyun sobbed into Hyuk's flannel. 

"Shhh, I have you. I got you." 

Hyun lets a small whimper out. He gripped Hyuk’s shirt. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” The older boy asks 

“Nightmare.” 

“Can you tell me more? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hyuk says looking at the other with worry. 

“Bully.” 

Hyuk nods, even if he was confused. 

“Do you want water? Food?” 

“No thanks. Stay here with me.” 

Hyuk chuckles and nods. 

The younger clung to him.

“Sleep, I’ll be here if you have another nightmare,” Hyuk mumbled. 

The younger nodded and smiled.

If only Hyun knew then that someone will accept him for him, he wouldn’t believe it. But here he was, Hyuk next to him and keeping him safe. 

He finally made a true **_friend._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't too bad- I should focus in class now- (hope yall enjoyed :D)


End file.
